Dear to meKakashi short love
by Wintersphoenix
Summary: Some save love is just a myth, and that you can never really find it. He was fortunate to have found it once but that was long ago; the silver haired ninja's heart still yearns for it again as time progresses. Even if it has already been sixteen long years. *I also own this short love on quotev*


Dear to me~ [Kakashi love]

_The young silver hair ninja sighed and closed a technique book he was reading; the ninja knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate, especially since __**her**__ footsteps drew near. The sun had started to set and Kakashi was sitting beneath a tree in the forest. "Kakashi!" A female voice shouted, obviously looking for the silver haired ninja. Kakashi rubbed his temples; even though he did love the sound of her voice sometimes she was just__** too**__ loud. "What is it?" He asked when she came into view from the bushes. The young girl panted; she had dark brown curly hair, a light complexion, and hazel eyes that seemed to draw Kakashi in. Her brown locks framed her face perfectly casting any sane man's attention, and her eyes. Her eyes are what kept them there. The young female stood and gave a large smile beaming with joy; she sat down next to the silver haired ninja._

"_Minato-sensei said that he'll treat us all to dinner, and I kind of wanted you to come…" She trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed. After all, Kakashi wasn't the type to go to these things. Sure, he was attractive, but that didn't mean that he liked flaunting his charms everywhere he went. "You know I can't, Tsuyu." Kakashi spoke calmly even though he felt a twinge in his heart when he rejected her invitation; sure, he had turned down invitations to eat with others, talk with them, and even hang out. The ninja had rejected them all insisting to be alone whenever he could, but this time was different. He felt almost __**guilty **__for turning down Tsuyu. "Oh," she started. "That's okay; Minato-sensei also said we have a recon mission tomorrow too." Tsuyu informed. The silver haired ninja looked at the brunette. "How many teammates will we have?" He spoke softly._

"_The mission is a two man job." The female ninja replied feeling a very light pink come to her cheeks; under his mask, Kakashi had the same reaction as Tsuyu. The heartless ninja actually had a soft spot for the chuunin female. "When do we leave and where to?" He asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Tomorrow morning, and to the blood Mist village." She calmly spoke, her voice seeming softer than silk, but saddened. 'That's right,' he remembered. He always disliked it when she spoke of the blood Mist village, she always had a sad tone._

_The young Kakashi had accepted the job; it wasn't really like he could say no to it either._

"_I expect you two to come back safe! There's no telling when we'll need you for another assignment!" The blond jounin Minato said with a smile, waving Tsuyu and Kakashi out of the village. Tsuyu gave a nervous wave back while Kakashi remained silent, only wanting to get in and out; the silver haired ninja didn't want to put his comrades lives endanger._

_Their mission was an easy one, to just simply keep watch and observe the blood village; for sometime the Leaf had thought that the Mist's ways of graduation for the academy were taboo. Killing your classmates at such a young age; indeed, it was fit for people with no conscious, but what about the students that were too kind? They couldn't just simply annihilate all of their class, friends, and people in general. The lives of shinobi were constantly being put on the line, never knowing if you would come back._

"_We should be there soon," Tsuyu said while the two continued their journey into the Mist. Kakashi was silent, but that seemed to be how he always was. Tsuyu didn't mind though, sometimes silence could be the most meaningful and reassuring thing. Usually on missions, Tsuyu had been the one to always strike up a conversation, but she was almost silent this time; 'Is something bothering her?' He mentally questioned and reviewed his own actions. No, the silver haired ninja hadn't done anything in particular to make the female solemn in the least; 'It's probably just the mission.' He thought. _

_Tsuyu would be quiet during this mission; the jounin and higher ups knew that the brunette was originally from the terrifying village, but none the less, they had accepted her with open arms. "I see it up ahead, Kakashi."_

_The two ninja settled down in a secluded place where they could easily keep an eye on the Mist's behavior. Time seemed to pass slowly with every scream coming from the village every now and then; 'What are they doing? Experimenting on the people in there?' Kakashi thought whilst keeping an eye on the village._

_Sometime had passed since the two had started the operation and night was drawing in quickly; 'Soon, soon this dreadful mission will be over.' Tsuyu thought, trying to calm herself from all of the painful memories this place had brought her. _

_There was a rustling from the brush behind the two ninja; their guard instantly shot up and they claimed defensive and offensive positions. Mist ninja quickly surrounded the two; Kakashi and Tsuyu's hearts began to beat rapidly, but they retained their normal façade. Without warning or speaking the enemy shinobi relentlessly and ruthlessly attacked the two. Tsuyu's hands had a mind of their own when they quickly preformed hand seals, you could say it was instinct alone. "Water style: liquid bullets!" Tsuyu said while inhaling. The female ninja knew her attack probably wouldn't have much of an impact; after all, this was Mist shinobi, the ones that had developed and perfected the water style. 'The least I can do is buy sometime for Kakashi to whip out a lightning jutsu.' Tsuyu thought while spiting a rapid water attack from her mouth._

_The enemy ninja laughed and mocked her attack; "Do you seriously think that'll work on us? We specialize in this technique!" Kakashi loathed them for belittling Tsuyu, even though the silver haired ninja knew she was buying him time. The mist ninja started to attack the two Leaf shinobi again. Kakashi had enough time to whip out his legendary chidori or lightning blade and immediately went charging with it at the enemy shinobi, just wanting to end this mission._

_Soon, the enemy shinobi's bodies lie on the floor. With teamwork, the two Leaf ninja were able to keep their lives; Tsuyu seemed exhausted, as did Kakashi. That lightning blade took a lot out of the silver haired ninja. Tsuyu hadn't realized it but one of the Mist ninja staggered to his feet and launched multiple kunai as well as other metallic weapons at the girl; he wanted to take at least one of them to the grave with him. _

_Kakashi had just noticed the weapons flying in and shielded Tsuyu with his body; the weapons protruding from the ninja's back as he hovered over her. There was a frightened look in the female's hazel eyes, one that he didn't wish to see. A single tear grazed her cheek; "Kakashi! Are you alright?!" Tsuyu yelled frantically, wanting to help him as soon as possible, it was her fault she was hurt of course. The silver haired ninja avoided that topic and looked at the tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry," he spoke above a murmur. "I'm sorry for letting my feelings come out, shinobi aren't supposed to show them." She apologized, just wanting to treat his wounds as soon as possible; time moved in slow motion for the young ninja. His finger lifted the tear on her cheek; "I hate it when you cry Tsuyu…" Kakashi said smoothly, his voice soft. Tsuyu was puzzled by his actions. "Because, I love you…" He said softer than the previous speaking. Her eyes widened a bit; "I love you too, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi was relieved by her words and stood up slowly; the brunette quickly went to help. She let the son of the White fang lean on her shoulder, it was the least she could do; she didn't dare to remove the weapons, seeing as it would make more of his crimson blood spill, and she wasn't a medical ninja either. The two trailed off to the village for Kakashi to get help._

_Ever since that day the two were inseparable; everyone in the village knew that they were together. Sometimes, they would sit under a large tree and Tsuyu would rest her head on the copy ninja's chest listening to his heartbeat while he would read; it was almost too good to be true._

_The date was October the tenth; Gai, Kakashi, and Tsuyu were walking in the street talking and having a good time. The female shinobi's hand molded perfectly with Kakashi's while they were walking during the night; "Oh!" She said in realization. "I have to go get something!" She gave that breath taking smile and ran off to collect something from her home; Kakashi sighed. "She can almost never sit still." Gai laughed at this, he found the couple amusing. _

_Suddenly, there was a monstrous force in the village; Kakashi looked up to see the nine tailed fox on a rampage destroying the village under the moon. "That's the way of Tsuyu's house!" He shouted, running off to protect his beloved from the Kyuubi; Gai was trailing right behind the copy ninja. _

_A shrill scream broke the air; even the beast stopped for a moment. That scream ripped the son of the White fang's heart in two. It belonged to Tsuyu. He rushed to the scene, and the sight that was before him was unforgettable. The female ninja with a beaming smile and capturing eyes lay there dead, her body lifeless._

_Kakashi's heart shattered, it was beyond repair now._

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, are you ready to go? You've been staring at that grave for a long time, who does it belong to anyways?" The knuckle head ninja Naruto yelled with Sakura and Sasuke at his side. Kakashi hadn't realized how long he'd been at the grave; his fingers gently traced the name on the tombstone. The copy ninja stood up and walked over to his group of genin with a sigh.

"_That grave belonged to someone dear to me."_ The copy ninja said while walking off with the new generation of ninja.


End file.
